deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Pikart767/OC Number 1
Name: Nesten Lucifer Age: 14 Occupation: Former Baseball Captain, Aither/Omega Player. Height: 5.7 feet Weight: 137lbs Personality Traits: '''Confident. Very cunning and tends to find a way to control the fight into his own his team's favor even after a bad situlation, but has a short-temper and is decently stubbern. '''Other Traits: Has Player Abilities due to being a Player, which means he gets a increase of most things but IQ, he can turn these boosts off at will. Origin: Born in the reign Aither, he was a normal boy until 13, where he had a vision after passing out due to a large fall, which fortold a meteor that would destroy not only Aither, but the intire continent. Thinking it was just a wierd dream, he shrugged it off... until he was knocked out and kidnapped by other players, who later allowed him to unlock his player abilities, revieling that he's a Omega Player, a rare type of player who can learn more abilities than a normal alpha player. He is then informed that the vision that he saw was a event to happen months in the future. To save his continent, he had to get his abilities to the max potental by going across the reign. On this journey across the reign, he is later accompanied by Alpha player Gumi and Beta player Alex, to find out that the meteor is much more than is seems... Items: Omega Bat - A magical Bat with the Omega symbal near the middle. Due to it's magic properties, it is capable of reflecting almost any magic attack, along while being held, Nesten's strength is increased by 25%. Omega Band - A magical Band with a Omega symbal on it. Weakens Electric, Fire, Ice, Energy, Wind and Ground based attacks when they make contact with Nesten, and at the same time increases those type of attacks for Nesten. In return, however, he is weak to Water, Light, and Dark attacks. It also increases Nesten's defence by 10%. Omega Bandana - A magical Bandana with a Omega symbal on it. Prevents status effects as long as they're caused by a attack. It doesn't protect from natural effects, sicknesses, and buffs and debuffs. It also increases Nesten's defence by 10% Omega Bracelet - A magical Bracelet with the Omega symbal on it. Increases reactions and speed by 25%, along with defence by 5%. Razor Yoyo - A Yoyo with a razor sharp enough to cut Diamonds with ease. The string is made of a strong man-made meterial that can conduct lightning. The Yoyo is linked with Nesten's mind, meaning that he can make the razor comeout whenever he wants to aslong as he's holding it. Using this he can also combine his Magic with the Yoyo with no serious consequences. Water Capsole - A small capsole of water. This is used to make up for his lack of water attacks, and using his telekinesis, he can use it as a weapon. He can make it so sharp that it rivals the Razor Yoyo's blades. Abilities: Note: He can't harm himself with his own abilities, though if their properties change via reflecting or redirecting, he can be hurt by them. Most of Nesten's abilitys can also use a type of form called Reversal, which changes the move's effects, way they work, and/or damage. They can't harm the envirment unless Nesten lets them to. Pulse - Nesten's signature move, using this he can attack from the inside, if the person's soul is weak enough, the attack will kill them instantly if he lets it to. The attack's power depends on how much energy is given from the attack. This attack is energy based, but can't work on those who either don't have a heart, or those who are undead. Reversal Pulse acts differently, attacking from the outside rather than the inside, along with using less energy to cast. Bonfire - Another one of Nesten's signature moves, using this he can burn a opponent with 500 to 4460 degrees fahrenheit. He uses this attack in multiple ways, such as producing it in his finger tips and firing it in a fingergun position, to creating a ball of fire and throwing it in a direction, which is either the ground or into the air and following with using his bat to swing it to send it flying at someone. When it hits something, or if Nesten ignites it early, it expodes into a large range wall of fire that can block attack, along with burning opponents. Reversal Bonfire however creates a piller of fire from the ground, which is quicker and is less predictable at the start, but has less options and is weaker, only burning to 450 to 4120 degrees farenheit. Bolt - Rains downs a bolt that hits randomly, though the amount of bolts vary, they deal the same when hit, having nearly 2 billion volts in a single strike. It can also temparely stun opponents, and is more likely to hit opponents that have metal/iron in them. Reversal Bolt is more controlled as Nesten controls it. However, it only preduces barely over 500 million volts in a single strike. Take - A grabbing ability that drains the grab opponent of their health. When enough energy is put into it, it creates a astral projection of a hand from the grab that can grab multiple people and drain health from all of them. The amount of health drained varies. It can restore missing body parts as well, and can still be used without arms, though is hard to use as well. Theif - A draining attack that creates a blue aura that will drain energy from the target. When enough energy is put in it, it'll create large arua sphere around Nesten that'll drain energy from those in it. Bide - A attack that takes two hits, before countering with a attack 2 times the force of the two attacks combined. Can be knocked out of it if hit with enough force however, but only on the first hit. It will not count if the attack is a magic attack. However, Reversal Bide is the oppisite, where it'll count magic attacks, but not any attack not magic. He can't move while in this though, but can cancel out after the first hit and attack there to deal 1.5 times the attack. Without the first hit though, he has to wait to get out of it. This applys to both. Glacier - A freezing attack that acts like Reversal Bonfire, but rather than burning, it freezes opponents in tempetures ranging from -14 to -455 fahrenheit. Reversal Glacier however creates a wave of Ice that hurts those with sharp blades of ice. It can't freeze, but has much more range. Twister - Creates a tornado like attack that can range from a Mach 1 to a Mach 10 tornado. It acts almost exactly like a tornado. Reversal Twister, instead of pulling in, pushes out those around with extremely intense winds. Magnitude - Creates a earthquake like attack that can range to a magnitude of 5 to 10. Reversal Magnitude can be used to pretrude parts of the ground in different shapes and sizes. Brake - A small time travel attack that depending on how fast you are going, depends on how far you'll go forward or back in time. Max time he can go back is 10 seconds, and the same is going forward. Going to the past mid battle can be used for a offensive maneuver to combo. As confusing as this maneuver might be, if the past changes, the past Nesten will techniqually become a clone of Nesten for the amount of time left until the present. This means that Nesten can asentally combo with himself. Going to the future can be used as a defensive maneuver to suprise opponents seconds later. The effects are much greater with other players. Rage - The final of Nesten's signature moves. This attack activates instantly once Nesten gets severly pissed off, which times his abilities and strength by 10,000%, along with increase his speed by 100%. He can't feel pain during this, though it's still there. However, Nesten loses energy at a rapid pace. Which he gets out of Rage if he's out or he gets that exhausted from the lack of energy. He can also get out of it by command or if he gets calm again. He can use his most of his abilites on his limbs to effect them in different ways. Bonfire - Increase the the power of the attack with the fire. Pulse '- Breaks defenses easily with the attack, blows will also ignore durability. '''Bolt '- Stuns those hits and can control the body while holding on to the opponent. 'Take '- Drains Health after hittting a foe. 'Thief '- Drains Energy after hitting a foe. 'Bide '- Does bide on that particlur limb, instead of taking two hits, it takes one, and will times 1.5 from the attack instead. He can't move that body part while the effect is in action. 'Glacier '- Makes the attack heavier and larger, good for drop kicks or downward strikes. 'Twister '- Depending on where the attack is, it'll either knock the opponent back, but when it's used on the feet, it increases his jump height and speed. 'Magnitude '- Increases the force of the attack, and if used on the feet, it will creates a small rumble each step. It can also be used to create pillers from the ground to attack opponents if enough force is given to the ground. These use up little to no energy, so that's why Nesten fights up close if he needs to. '''Stats (Without items and boosts): Can Carry atleast 200 billion tons - Via catching a large mountain to save his allies, had trouble at first, but was helped later. Can hit with a force of at the very least 53 quadrillion megatons - Via destroying Bad Future Earth, which is still earth, in a single punch, ripped in half a Face Sucker. Can tank atleast 53 quadrillion megatons - Tanks bites from the Mars Planet Eater. Speed of Sound, possibly much higher - Eastimated speed for a single person to travel 10 seconds forward or back from the future. 2 Years of Experience '''- Months before b/eing stuck in bad future, and spent a intire year surviving the bad future, before getting freed, and another few months passed. Confirmed to be 2 years. '''110 IQ - Confirmed, just sucks at Math. Reacts to FTL attacks easily - via seeing and dodging Face Hugger's attacks easily, who in which moves FTL, able to react to Blinding. Feats: Killed a currupted version of himself. Lifted a Large Mountain Can reach the Speed of Sound Destroyed Bad Future earth for fun after being rescued in a single full force punch. Fought Techno to a stand off. (Another OC of mine.) Survived in a bad future for a intire year, which is full of Mars Planet Eaters (Type of monster, Planet Level, duh.), Currupted Players (Humanoid creatures, which tend to have a stronger ability than Nesten.), and others. Survived getting impailed, limbs getting ripped/cut off, and more multiple and/or at the same time. Tanks abilities that are as strong if not stronger than his own. Once killed a currupted player while saying puns of his own attacks. Ripped in half a Face Hugger, which has the same if not more durability as Nesten. Flaws: Stubborn. Before entering rage, short temper can be a problem. Magic requires enough energy to use. His main strategy is the reason why he gets impailed/limbs getting ripped off. Has trouble dealing with dodge happy opponents. Weak to Shadow, Light, Water attacks due to Omega Band. Sucks at Math (but who could blame him?). Mary Sue Score: 13 (Somehow?) Any questions? Category:Blog posts